


Broken Glass

by IscaRedspider



Series: Parallel Processing [ JSaB] [2]
Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, you know that moment from the game yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscaRedspider/pseuds/IscaRedspider
Summary: "Square said they gonna deal with pink intruder, but Cube can't stop worrying."





	Broken Glass

Your name is Cube and you cannot sit still.

Square left not long ago to confront the pink intruder and you can’t help but worry. Square fought him multiple times already, but he’s still here, causing chaos. He must be powerful, especially after taking the Treeangle!

Why? Why is he doing this?

Everyone in Skrimsliheim knows you shouldn’t mess with Treeangle’s magic or you will die. Maybe he’s from another world? At least you never saw any species that would look like him.

Still, why?

You felt something during the corruption, like part of anger and despair weren’t your own but were coming from somewhere else? Was it coming from him? Through his magic? Than more you think about this than more questions you are getting.

You sigh, you are glad that nightmare was over though, you cannot bear seeing Square shattered, especially by your own hands!

But something tells you the whole mess is far from over, the trespasser won’t give up easily. He’s determined, even too determined… You know Square is immortal, but they never faced such powerful foe before! You cannot just sit and wait, you’re regreting letting them go alone already! You must get to Square and help them!

Suddenly a white light engulfed your body. You shut your eyes and felt like flying for a second. Then you felt floor under feet and you fell onto you knees. You feel strong wind in your hair and hear thunder rumble. Are you outside? You opened your eyes to see you are on the big metal platform. How did you get here? Did triangles on your head fulfilled your wish?

You stand up to look around. You can see a guitar and big speakers.Yeah, now it makes sense where metal music was coming from! Did this guy were just playing music all day?!

You look to the side and see the land below. You realized that you are on the top of intruder’s tower! And it’s really high! It’s making you slightly nervous, even though you are not afraid of heights. So you moved closer to the center. You noticed something above you! It’s the crown with Treeangle piece! Unguarded…

Strange, there is no pink person nor Square, where are they???

As you thought about it, a lock in the floor has opened and you saw your best friend flying out of it!

“Square!” you cried out, running towards L’Shape.

“Cube?! What are you- How?” they yelped in surprise, then hugged you. “It’s dangerous here!”

“I know! I was worried!” you looked around again, not seeing the intruded. “Where is the other person?”

“Pffft, I defeated this guy!” they stated proudly “He was trying to blast me with three cannons but his aim sucks!” they laughed. Well, you hope maybe this time he will finally back away?

Square looked above, spotting the crown.

“Time to fix everything, shall we?” they smiled to you as they flew up to the crown. They claimed it, the crown turned cyan and was placed onto their head. It’s fits them so well! You smile and sigh in relief. Its over.

The Treeangle piece begin spinning, but you noticed that pink shimmering for few seconds. Something’s wrong!

Suddenly the floor lock was busted open and pink intruder jumped out of it. Looking pissed, he glared at Square, ready to pounce at them.

You have to do something!

You grabbed his guitar and smashed it against him with all your might. It broke into splinters but it didn’t do anything. He didn’t flinched. He didn’t even looked at you as he jumped at Square. Your friend turned their head to him but it was too late for them to react as he headbutted them into the floor!

The next second you witnessed something straight from horror game. The Treeangle’s piece stabbed his skull with loud crack. Is this very second his expression changed from smug and proud to grimace of pain and fear. The black liquid was flowing from his hollow eyes and mouth onto the platform. The magic was swirling around him, forming…a cocoon?

You couldn’t believe you eyes, Square’s shocked expression was matching yours. This is so wrong on many levels! Is he so desperate?!

When cocoon was formed, multiple pink summoning rings appeared as winged creatures crawled out of it and attacked you. You grabbed Square and jumped aside, evading the first one, but second slammed into your friend, knocking both of you on the floor.

Square recovered quickly, helping you to get up.

“Cube, get out of here!” they panicked. More creatures appeared as cocoon begin to emit spiked projectiles that were flying everywhere.

“No! I won’t lea–” before you could finish, Square shoved you aside as they got struck by projectile. It cracked them badly.

“GO!” they yelled and dashed towards the creatures, getting their attention, luring them away from you!

You considered this, but you just cannot leave, you want to help, to be USEFUL for ONCE! You have two triangles, you must do something! Think, think, come on!

You watch Square dodging the creatures and spikes, but you can’t came up with anything that could help them! You are terrified and can’t calm down. Come on, you must do something, STOP SHAKING!

Then you heard cracking sounds again. The cocoon! It’s covered in cracks! Square noticed it too, bracing themself to whatever is coming out of this thing.

The cocoon begin glowing and changing shape. It’s stretched and shifted, forming a long body with wings! Like those smaller creatures that swarming around the platform. Then the light faded, revealing a newly-formed monster. He roared. It was so loud and high pinched that you covered your ears.

You looked at the beast and you didn’t recognized that guy anymore. It was centipede with batlike, almost transparent wings, his pink eyes were filled with hatred, his body was covered in ornaments and small chains and pink glowing gems and crown was sitting on top of his head. He looked like goliath monster, like ones that live in Skrimsliheim. An insanely huge goliath monster!

How Square is supposed to beat this thing!?

The monster attacked your friend with laser, Square barely dodged it! Then he began barraging them with bigger spikes, then fired laser again, then he tried hit them with tail and wings, then small creatures attacked again! Square did their best dodging all of this, but he got faster and faster, like he was feeling more comfortable with his new body.

But Square didn’t falter!! They dashed into him, trying their best to poison him with their magic. Usually couple of hits is enough and then the only thing Square needs to do is wait for poison to work, forcing their foe grow tired and fall asleep. But it’s hard to do with creature of this size, that moves as fast as them!

Both of them are flying around on high speeds. While you are on your knees unable to move, watching this monster beating your best friend and you feel absolutely powerless.

It was going like forever until manages to hit Square with his tail, stunning them then…then he opened his maw and CRUSHED them with his jaws!

“Square!!!” you cried out, covering your mouth in horror.

Square’s broken shards fell onto platform.

You held your breath, staring at them.

Come on! Get up! Please!

Next second the shards begin to glow and floating, forming their body.

You feel relieved, they are alive! Of course, they can’t be ki–

Suddenly the beast slammed his head into them, shattering them again!

The shards are lying on the floor.

You wait.

Come on, Square! Get up!

But nothing happens.

You are getting scared.

Square?

You waited for several minutes so did the beast. The black liquid is dripping from his eyes, nose and mouth. He’s breathing heavily. But he waits…looming over Square’s shards, being ready to break them again.

Maybe that’s why they are not reviving themself! They are waiting! Right?

The monster is slowly backing away, taking off in the sky, roaring.

You run towards the shards.

“Square! He’s not looking, get up!” you half whispered to the shards.

But nothing happens. Shards are not glowing, not moving, nothing.

“Square?” you don’t understand. You touched their shards and your eyes widened. Cold! Shards are cold! They are supposed to be warm! Warm and glowing and pulsing!

“Nonononono!” you muttered, grabbing more shards, shaking them, warming them in your hands, with your breath, holding shards close to your chest, trying to put them together yourself…

“Square, please!” you choked, tears are flowing from your eyes.

This can’t be happening! Square can’t be dead! They can’t dead!

“S-square, get up! Y-you a-a-a-re immortal! Y-you said nothing с-can KILL YOU!” you scream at top of your lungs, not giving a shit about monster that still circling around the tower.

The shards are still not giving any signs of life. Realization hits you hard, they are gone, you best friend is truly gone. You scream in despair.

This is your fault!

You left them alone!

Each passing second is agony. With each passing second it’s harder to breathe. You thoughts are filled with self loathing and despair. HOW ARE YOU GONNA LIVE WITHOUT THEM?

“Cube, what’s happened?!”

“WHAT IN THE ABYSS IS THIS THING??!!”

You hear familiar voices behind you, but you don’t pay attention to them as sods whacks your body. Your world was destroyed, shattered in pieces. Square was everything to you! They saved your life, they taught you how to live again and this is how you repaid them? By being useless?

YOU HAD THE TRIANGLES!

You should have done something!

You curled up, still holding shards in your trembling arms. You could wish for something that would protect them! But it doesn’t matter anymore, nothing matters anymore…

You don’t want anything anymore!

You want Square back!

You want them back!

You want…

You felt a warm sensation on top of your head. Something pulsing, calling for you. With shaking hand you reach it, feeling the triangle under your palm.

Can it be? Are they responding to your desire?

You took them into your hands, staring at them. Triangles consume soul while making wish come true and revival is something only few could do and survive.

It doesn’t matter!

If it means your death so be it!

The beast must be defeated and only Square can do this!

With newfound determination in your heart, you focused all your will into you wish.

Revive Square!

Make them powerful enough to defeat the monster!

The white light engulfs you again, you close your eyes, but this time you know what you are doing! Focus on your desire, focus on your wish, make it come true!

The light faded and you open your eyes to see Square floating in front of you. Alive! They looked so confused and staring at you. They look a bit different, they change colors and their hair are really long and flowy. You couldn’t held your tears and start crying again, from happiness this time. Square hugged you tight, whispering “thank you” over and over.

Then you hear the familiar high pitched roar.

“Make him pay!” you whispered. Square nods and takes off.

The beast saw them and came back, ready to smash them again!

No! Square can’t be hurt again! - you screamed in your mind. The triangle in you hand heard this loud and clear.

Instantly a shield was formed around them! He tried to break it, but it was unscratched. Square smirked. This time is different, this time Square is fighting back, blasting the beast with their own lasers!

You hold both triangles close to your chest, feeling how they are slowing leeching your soul, but it’s okay! You are ready for all consequences, you are ready to sacrifice yourself.

Then it was over.

Triangles stopped glowing and returned onto your head. Your wishes were granted…and you are still alive? Square landed on the floor and levitated towards you. Your new friends, Heli and Boat are making sure you still can move.

Then you watch the monster’s broken body releasing the last piece. The Teeangle was whole once again. It teleported you onto restored land, Sol is happy to see all of you again, you can’t help but smile.

You feel weak and sleepy. You moved your hand to touch your nose to see if you have any blood. But you see no blood, that means you soul wasn’t drained and you are not going to die.

Good, you lie down onto soft grass and close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will add more oneshots as main fic go on! :)


End file.
